Fable II: Retold Chapter 8
The Summoners / a Destined Meet Once I arrived I had this uneasy feeling as I saw two men in front of a fog covered gate into the cemetery as I saw them arguing. "It's your fault you're the one who found it" the bald one said. "Well you're the one who read the words so it's your fault" the bald one with a pony tail said. "You're the one who said I was a chicken for not reading it in the first place, ha!" the first said. "Yes but your to one who…..hey look" the second said looking at me. "You have to help us!" the first said. "What the problem?" I asked. "He raised the dead!" the both said as they pointed at each other. "Fine I'll help" I said. "Oh thank you! I'm Sam and we read aloud from this book we found called the Normanomicon" he said. "You're the one who found it remember?" the other said. "This is Max, and you're the one who read it!" he said. "Enough! Just get to the damn point!" I yelled. "Well the thing is we may have accidently summoned a few Hollow Men" Max said. "A few hundred Hollow Men" Sam said as I grunted. "I hate Hollow Man" I said covering my face with my hand as they continued. "And now they have the book" Max said. "Only because you dropped it you big girl" Sam as I rolled my eyes and started to get annoyed by these two bickering brothers. "You need to clear the graveyard so we can get the book back and put them all back where they came from... where do you think they came from?" Max asked his brother. "I don't know you summoned them" Sam said as I didn't stick around to hear the rest of this stupid sibling argument and entered the graveyard with Jake. "Ok Jake keep your eyes opened I said as we passed a few dead people and I saw the Normanomicon in a tomb, as the entire Hollow Men army began to appear and surrounded me and Jake. "I really hate Hollow Men" I said as out of nowhere a boy around fifteen or younger came behind a Hollow Man with sword at hand and sliced a Hollow Man head clean off. He had spiky brown hair blue eyes and was wearing a red vest with several things tied onto him such as mug as he began taking down Hollow Men as I did. Once it was over and the damn book was collected I approached the boy who put his sword in his belt on his waist. "Nice fighting kid" I said. "Thanks you're not bad yourself" he said. "I'm Sparrow" I said holding my hand out. "Walter Beck" he said taking my hand and we shook hands. "How old are?" I asked. "Thirteen" he said. "And what are you doing running around with swords and cutting off the heads off of Hollow Men?" I asked. "I got nothing better to do and my dad a guard so I guess I'm following in his footsteps and this made excellent practice" he said. "This boy has more potential then he lets on and has a destiny that involves you" Theresa said. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I came when I heard two idiots summoned the dead" Walter said as I remembered Sam and Max. "Oh, I completely forgot, I have to get those idiots this book so no more Hollow Men show up" I said. "I'm coming with you, I want to see those idoits" Walter said as we left the graveyard and found Max and Sam waiting for us at the entrance. "Here! Now get rid of the spell" I said handing Sam the book. "Ok now where is that counter curse again...oh here it is" he said reading the spell as Max looked over his shoulder as they were transported away and the fog cleared. "Damn I was hoping to bash their heads in!" Walter said as I petted Jake's head. "Perhaps you can test him, take him to Knothole Island something has come up and that will be a perfect test" Theresa said as I turned to Walter. "Listen, I'm going to Knothole Island to check up on the locals so if you want you can come..." I said not being able to finish when the teen interrupted me. "Are you kidding? Hell yeah I want to go! I want to have an adventure fight off monsters and rescue beautiful women" he said winking at me "Sorry haven't rescued any women but if you want to come then let's go Gordon in Bowerstone Market" I said. "Whose Gordon?" he asked as I filled him in on Knothole Island as we made our way to Bowerstone Market.